30 Kisses: Miroku and Sango
by Magic Kaito
Summary: 30 different themed stories for Miroku and Sango of various genres and ratings. Number 6: Useless [It was the ultimate sacrifice. Spoilers for Chapter 484]
1. Kiss and Make Up

AN: This was originally written for the 30 Kisses challenge at Live Journal, but I figured it'd be good to post here as well. Basicially I've got thirty different themes and I have to write a fanfiction for each of them, whatever length I want. So let's see what comes out of this!

Kiss and Make Up

Theme: #16: Invincible; Unrivaled

Disclaimer: I don't own Miroku and Sango. Well, I sort of do here, but that doesn't count.

* * *

Naraku was dead to begin with. After a long, fierce battle, the evil half demon was finally destroyed thanks to the combined efforts of Sesshomaru, Koga, Kikyo, Kohaku, and Inuyasha and his group. Due to injuries sustained by a few of them, though, they all quickly lost track of each other after the battle, leaving the Shikon no Tama still not complete. 

This had left the Inu-taichi with an interesting decision before them. Inuyasha and Kagome had originally been hunting for the shards, although Miroku and Sango's main purposes for joining up with them were to defeat Naraku. Seeing as this was now accomplished and they were the only ones who had made any sort of plans for what would happen after this, they had a rather hard time deciding whether or not to stay together at this point. They eventually decided to remain as a group for the time being; all the shards were accounted for, and Kohaku still had one of them the last time they saw him.

Two months had passed since then, and they had been in Kaede's village for several days resting from their latest trek to find either Koga or Kohaku. There really wasn't much of a rush anymore, and Kagome was constantly insisting on going back to her time so she could catch up on her "school," much to Inuyasha's chagrin. They were now enjoying a few peaceful days before starting off again.

_**SMACK!**_

Well, almost peaceful...

Their decision to stay with Inuyasha and Kagome had not stopped Miroku and Sango from getting married a few days after Naraku had been defeated. Their relationship had been quickly evolving for the last few weeks, but it didn't stop Sango from getting mad at him every once in a while. Or, more precisely, every other day.

It was really quite common for one to walk by and hear her shouting at him, generally followed by a slap and her storming away from wherever they were. In fact, she had just left Kaede's home in a huff, followed a few moments later by Miroku who was rubbing his sore cheek. He stopped near the steps and watched her until she was out of sight, finally sighing and turning to go back inside.

"Why do you put up with that?" he heard a voice say above him.

"Put up with what, Inuyasha?" he replied, backing up so he could get a better view of the hanyou sitting on the roof.

"Why do you let her smack you around like that?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. "No matter what happens, you never stand up for yourself."

"Well," Miroku replied, thinking for a moment, "I've never felt it necessary. If someone is upset with me, they're usually absolutely correct. Besides, anger is not a good emotion on the path to enlightenment," he finished, bowing his head and closing his eyes to emphasize his last statement.

"Keh, since when were you worried about that, bouzo?" he answered with a snort. "I'm not saying you have to get mad, I just think you should try to stick up for yourself before she slaps you and runs off."

"Well, she always comes back," Miroku said, laughing a little and heading back inside.

"Don't I know it," Inuyasha grumbled, settling back on the roof again. "Speaking of coming back, where the hell is Kagome? She said she'd be back today."

Miroku, in the meantime, sat down with his back to the wall. Inuyasha had a point, even if it wasn't the best one. Sango tended to get mad at him for one reason or another ever since they first met, and his reaction was always to let her get it out of her system without complaining. It obviously wasn't helping her temper any, but it was still the best thing to do in the situation. Right?

Sango came back silently about an hour later and sat down at the near wall, stroking Kirara and looking into the fire pit. Miroku assumed that she had gotten over her anger, but that it was also one of those arguments that would peter off into oblivion with no real reconciliation (much to his disappointment). They sat there in silence for a long time, as Inuyasha was still on the roof waiting for Kagome, while Shippo had been at the well all day. As the sun began to set, they heard the hanyou mutter something that sounded like "Finally" as he leapt off. Sango glanced at her husband, who looked back at her for a moment before they quietly stood up and began walking toward the well.

They met Kagome and the others as they were returning, since Inuyasha was not one to sit around and do nothing. The group returned to the village together. As they got near Kaede's, a woman came to them asking for help from them because her daughter was sick, and although Inuyasha complained because he wanted dinner, they went to look at the girl before coming back.

After they ate, Miroku and Sango went to the small empty house they would share when they were staying in the village. Miroku went inside first and went to start a fire. Just then, though, he heard a voice behind him. More specifically, his wife's voice.

"Houshi-sama" she said coldly. For whatever reason, Sango still referred to him as this. It was almost as though this usually distant name had become her term of endearment for him. Now, however, it didn't sound very endearing.

Miroku knew what this tone meant. Some sort of pain was about to be inflicted on him. And pain hurt.

"Y-yes, dear?" he said nervously, still trying to keep about his business.

"I saw you in there," she replied, still not sounding pleasant.

"What do you mean?" he asked, finally looking at her. Oh, that was not a good facial expression. He was surprised she could still see since her eyebrows were so low.

"When we were in that house," she answered. "I saw the way you were talking to that girl's mother."

Miroku blinked in surprise. She usually wasn't one to wait until a few hours later to express her anger. Sango had been known to smack him with Hiraikotsu in the middle of a crowded village. Why she had waited until now to bring this up, he didn't know.

"Sango," he began, trying to get over his initial shock and hoping to find a way to get out of this accusation, "you know I would never..."

"I _saw_ you, Houshi-sama!" she interrupted, starting to head toward him.

"Please, Sango, I was just letting her know that the child would be perfectly fine as long as she used the herbs Kagome-sama and I gave her, and that was all."

"I'm tired of your excuses," she retorted. "We're supposed to be married. How can you keep on doing this?"

This was generally the point where Sango went off on a long rant, usually including shouting toward the end, followed by some sort of bodily harm to the monk. However, at this point, Inuyasha's words came back to Miroku.

"_I just think you should try to stick up for yourself before she slaps you and runs off." _

"Should I...?"

"...and I just think you should have a little more respect for me!" she said, obviously finishing one thought for the moment.

"Sango, I do respect you!" he exclaimed before he realized what he was doing. "Maybe _you_ should stop suspecting everything I do as something I'm doing to pull myself away from you, because I'm not! If anything's thrown a wedge between us, it's your yelling!"

Apparently at some point in his exclamation, he had stood up and was now staring her right in the face. He was rather upset with himself for allowing his emotions take him over like that, and yet something inside him would not allow him to back away at this point.

Sango looked completely taken aback. Miroku had seen looks like this one before. It would lead to one of two things. Either she would start screaming at him and leave him with several lumps on his head, or she would become eerily calm as she began to "talk things out" with him. No matter which it was, he was going to lose this argument. Again.

Therefore, Miroku was very surprised when, after a few moments, Sango picked the third option.

She took a few steps backward before running out the door, a loud sob very evident. Miroku watched the doorway in complete shock for a few moments before racing after her.

"Dammit, why did I do that?" he thought as he made his way in the direction he thought she had gone. As he neared Kaede's he saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing outside and staring in the direction he was going. Apparently he had guessed right.

As he came closer, Kagome frowned at him and exclaimed, "What did you do?"

"I don't know," he replied, planning on running by. However, Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder as he passed, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well, it's fairly obvious that something happened," he grumbled, still holding on to him.

"I-I'm not sure," Miroku stammered, worried that he would lose track of her if he didn't get going again soon. "I mean, I... I did what you told me to do!"

Inuyasha seemed taken aback, allowing Miroku to dash off again. "What did you tell him?" Kagome finally said, frowning at him.

"I just told him that he should try standing up for himself instead of letting her have control over him."

"You did _what_!"

"He can't let some woman tell him what to do."

It was at this point that Inuyasha felt a rather foreboding aura coming from Kagome. Apparently she had been talking lessons from Sango. "I cannot believe you would think something like that, much less give Miroku-sama that crazy idea!"

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, realizing that this was now a matter of his self-defense. "I had to do something. They always drive my ears crazy! I mean, they're either fighting or-"

"_Inuyasha!_"

"Well they are!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled. He knew what was coming next. His fate was now inevitable. Very quickly, he tired to think of something to appease the angry girl, but unfortunately she beat him to it. "_Osuwari!_"

Miroku raced through the village, periodically glancing around the area to see if there was any sign of Sango. As he neared the edge of town, he heard a choked sob coming from his left. He stopped in his tracks and looked, only to find her sitting on the far outside corner of the currently empty house with her knees drawn up to her chest. Miroku sighed and began walking toward her, wondering if she would stay where she was or run off before he got there. Sango didn't move, so he slowly went to her side and sat down. "Look, Sango, I..."

"No," she said quietly, turning her face away from him. "Don't say anything."

"But Sango, I just-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she exclaimed, a few tears rolling off her cheek. Miroku stared at her in confusion. How was he supposed to apologize if she wouldn't even let him speak?

They sat like this for several minutes, the only sound being a periodic soft sob from Sango. Eventually, she broke the silence. "Houshi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do... How do you feel about me?"

Miroku blinked in surprise. "Sango, you don't have to ask me that. You should know by now."

"I just..." she began, still trying her best to stop crying, "I get angry at you so much, and even though it's not without reason, I thought you might..." She paused for a moment. "Houshi-sama, do you hate me?"

Miroku was once again taken aback. "I could never hate you," he replied, tentatively putting his hand on her back. "Why would think that?"

"Well, I had always wondered if I was making you upset, and with the way you struck back at me tonight, I just thought..."

"Sango," he said softly, moving his hand to her shoulder and pulling her in toward him, "I'm sorry for what I said tonight. I wasn't thinking. I guess I just wish you would listen to what I have to say before you completely explode at me."

She sniffed and slowly nodded her head. "You don't hate me, then?"

He smiled a little and turned her face toward his with his other hand. "Of course not. I love you, Sango." He pulled her in closer for a soft kiss.

After a moment, they broke apart, Sango resting her head on his shoulder. "So, does this mean you're going to stop yelling at me?" he asked after a few moments.

"No," she answered coldly, although there was a slight grin on her face.

Miroku sighed. "Good."

The two walked back to their cottage hand in hand a few minutes later. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were still standing outside of Kaede's waiting to see what had become of their friends. Upon seeing them, Kagome smiled and went back inside with the little fox demon. Miroku shot a strange look at Inuyasha, almost a mix of annoyance and of happiness. The hanyou only sighed. Once again, this would not be a good night for his ears.

* * *

Next time on 30 Kisses: I mess with Kohaku's head! (again!)


	2. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

Theme: #1- Look Over Here

AN: I was originally working on that Kohaku story I promised, but after the occurrences of the most recent chapter, I just couldn't bring myself to write it T-T. So, spoiler warning for chapter 448.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miroku or Sango. Rumiko Takahashi does. And if things keep going like they are, she'd better look out... grabs a spork

* * *

"_Sango... I'm sorry..."_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. That much Sango knew. As he lay there, barely clinging to life, she couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. From what he had said, though, no else could really blame her for feeling that way.

That day had been challenging enough as it was. Naraku and Mouryoumaru's fight had seemed to be most of the stress they were going to have to deal with. And Sango had felt her share of worries when Kikyo had appeared with Kohaku. The last thing she could allow was for her brother's life to be taken even if he said he was willing. She had already lost him once. She couldn't let go of this chance no matter what it meant.

However, she had not realized what those feelings could do. Naraku's heart was finally in the open. Kouga had already tried to attack, but Midoriko seemed to have other plans for him. One of them was going to have to step forward if they hoped to finish their nemesis. She had not expected him to be the one to do so.

Miroku opened the Kazaana, much like every other time he had tried to stop Naraku. He didn't seem to care about the fact that most of the jewel was still inside him. And, for once, he didn't seem to care that Naraku's shouki was entering his body. He usually stopped the moment any poison was unleashed at him. For some reason, though, he didn't this time. Sango had yelled at him to stop, but he refused.

Although she had been standing with Kohaku, the first signs of crimson were unbearably clear to her. The poison was working fast. Still, he would not cease. She had pleaded with him, begged him to close the hell-hole. Her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. Or maybe it was because so much blood was seeping out of them.

The baby was nearing the void, however. The Fuyouheki was lost within it, and with that came more blood. Shippo had grabbed onto his robes, but Miroku did not seem to heed their attempts to stop with. Even with all the shouki he had taken in and blood he had lost, he would not close the Kazaana.

It was Inuyasha that finally leapt up and stopped him by force. It was the only way left to end it. The monk was too weak to even stand by that point. Seeing his opportunity, Naraku fled, going to plan whatever evils he was going to unleash upon them next. Enough damage seemed to be done already.

Sango had rushed over the moment the winds had stopped. The scene was even more grim up close. Miroku was deadly pale, barely any color even kissing his normally bright face. It had been replaced with blood, and for as much as there was covering him, it still tricked out of his nose and from his eyes. All she could manage to do was mutter how awful it was. She couldn't image how much pain he was going through. The sight alone was killing her.

It was then that he spoke, his voice barely coming out as a hoarse whisper. "Sango..." He managed to open his eyes partly, and sadness somehow managed to cross his already pained face.

"I'm sorry..."

Tears were already forming in her eyes. She was at a complete loss for words. Was he really saying that...?

Before she could get much further, Kikyo had appeared. The shouki wounds were deep, but she said she could purify them in three days. No questions were asked; they let her go ahead. Sango would have done anything to keep him from dying.

And there they sat. Kikyo quietly worked at his wounds, not seeming to mind whatever pain she was taking on in the process. Kohaku had remained quiet through the whole ordeal. Sango wasn't sure what he thought or what she should tell him. Besides, with Miroku laying in front of her unconscious, she really wasn't sure there was much she could say.

"_I'm sorry..._"

She knew that was what he had said to her. The words seemed to be eating at her heart. Miroku's complete lack of regard for himself had been for her. There was no other answer. They had all known that Naraku had to be defeated before the jewel was completed, otherwise Kohaku would once again depart from this world. He had been trying to save her brother.

Sango knew the thought of losing Kohaku was her greatest fear. She knew her main goal was to make sure he got out of this alive. And there Miroku had always been, supporting her through the times when it was hard to still believe in her younger sibling. He always found some way to ease her pain. This time, he had tried to put an end to it completely.

However, she did not know how sacrificing his own life would stop her pain. True, it would mean that her brother was once again free to be hers again, but another pain would come to replace it were that to happen. As much as she loved Kohaku, she also loved Miroku. As noble and selfless as his gesture had seemed, she didn't understand why losing him would make her feel any better. Miroku had been her rock through so many hard times, and if he had died she would once again be left to wallow in her own misery. She knew that was something she could not endure, Kohaku or not.

So she waited, tears slowly streaming down her face. Kikyo had been healing him for quite a while, but there was still a long way to go. And although she knew that he would be fine once the treatment was over, something in the miko's eyes didn't look right. Sango could feel a foreboding sense in her stomach. She didn't know what it meant, but it felt like all would not be right even after her houshi was completely cured. Until then, all she could do was wait with Kohaku to find out whatever this was. So she waited.

* * *

AN: Well, that sure made me feel better! About as better as Takahashi will feel when/if I spork her! The next one is more happy, I promise. I just need to get out of this depression and write it. And it's the Kohaku one I was talking about.

By the way, for those of you who may not have noticed, this is a collection of one-shots. None of these will be related most likely. Just wanted to make that clear.


	3. Ordinary

Ordinary

Theme: #3- Jolt!

AN: Okay, I was struggling this time around. I really need to get these written more often otherwise this challenge is gonna take for freaking ever! Candyland practically fed me suggestions until I remembered I had this idea ages ago...

No, it's not the Kohaku one. That one is moving very slowly.

Disclaimer: With as well as I'm doing at getting these done, do you really want me to own Inuyasha? XD

* * *

It was just another normal day in the Feudal Era. The sun was shining, the wind was gently blowing, and Inuyasha and his companions were traveling around looking for jewel shards as usual. The hanyou was in the front, as he tended to be, followed closely by Kagome with Shippo perched on her shoulder. Miroku and Sango were a few feet behind, which was not out of the ordinary, and Kirara walked along next to her. On the whole, it was a very typical day.

Of course, being the typical day that it was, Miroku began having a typical feeling in his typical hand to feel a typical portion of Sango's anatomy. And, normally being one to not stop himself from such antics, he reached over and rubbed her bottom. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Miroku shut his eyes, both to enjoy the moment and to prepare for the inevitable slap that was about to befall his face. After a few moments, though, he opened an eye and looked at the girl walking next to him in confusion. She didn't seem to notice anything. She was still walking as though there was nothing touching her in a generally private area. He checked to make he had gotten to the right spot.

Yes, his hand was definitely on her buttock. Yet there was no movement from her hands, no kiss of pain on his cheek. Sango was staring straight forward, not even batting an eye in his direction.

Miroku stopped where he was, hand still outstretched, and watched as she continued to walk forward. His expression was one of shock and horror. This wasn't what normally happened! Sango was not one to miss punishing him when she was able to, and the fact that she hadn't even sent him a glare was giving him a very awful feeling.

"W-what?" he thought, still watching as his friends kept walking into the distance, the object of his affection still not paying him any attention. "Doesn't she love me anymore!"

A few yards ahead, Sango grinned. Sometimes it was fun to mess with the normal routine and see what happened because of it.


	4. Wander

Wander

Theme: #8 - Our Own World

AN: Uh, I just started typing XD. Basic PWP-POV to cover up for the horrible writer's block I've been having for the last two years.

Disclaimer: Don't own; Don't sue.

* * *

Miroku was bored. True, he was currently in the midst of traveling with his friends, but there had been no leads on Naraku nor could he sense any demonic powers in the area. They had been quietly walking all day and his mind was starting to wander as well.

There really wasn't anything interesting in the scenery, either. Just the usual path, the usual ground, the usual trees, the usual sky. Nothing to stare at there. And if he got caught staring at Sango for too long it usually didn't end up well for him so he tried to stay clear of that. There really wasn't anything for him to do but think.

Although, he supposed, thinking was a lot better than staring. He could get away with a lot more while he was thinking without getting a boomerang stuck to his head. But the wielder of the boomerang wasn't too bad to think about, either.

A bug was making its way down the path opposite them. Hello bug.

The bug was not being very nice and decided not to reply.

Sango was usually kind enough to at least look at him when he said something to her, unlike some insects he knew. He was frankly very glad she had agreed to bear his child. I mean, yes, other woman had complied, but she was, well, Sango! Although asking her was probably not a good idea for many reasons. For one, she now had every right to keep him from so much as looking at another woman, which could really be quite a hassle. He'd been able to put up with it, but it really wasn't his favorite thing to keep under control.

Another problem was that he was now getting a little antsy about defeating Naraku. Their terms had been "once the battle with Naraku was over." Miroku was sadly discovering that it wasn't ending quickly enough. He was really hoping for a time when he could just hold her. Well, other than when she was unconscious or when he was trying to cop a feel. He just wanted to be able to have his arms around her, to kiss her, to make babies, that sort of thing. But as for now he couldn't get that sort of thing and it was really bothering him.

For now, he would just have to put up with it and think.


	5. Mouthful

Mouthful

Theme: #9- Dash

AN: This is based on a random observation I made while watching Inuyasha the other night. That's all I'm gonna say .

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, congrats on 10 years of actually keeping this story going! And what a great storyline to have going on during the anniversary:D (M/S, w00t!) If you couldn't tell, she owns it, not me.

* * *

"The demon's getting away!" Shippou exclaimed, watching the large creature flying off into the distance after completely dodging Tessaiga's assault.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, his sword still brandished. "Hurry up, Kagome, let's go after it!"

"We'll go ahead of you!" Sango said, flying off on Kirara with Miroku behind her.

"What a strange creature," Miroku commented as they chased the demon. "I've never seen anything with powers like this."

"Yeah, it's definitely a strong one," Sango replied, getting her hand ready on Hiraikotsu as they neared.

"I sure hope the villagers give us a good reward for slaying this one!" he said with a mischievous smile.

Sango groaned. "Can't you ever think about anything other than your own gain? I wish you'd just shut up for once!"

They were finally close enough to the demon to make an attack. Sango led Kirara into a quick dive so they could get into a good striking range. "Are you ready?" Sango called, about to throw her weapon.

"Mfgmh hsmgmwp mnpfght"

"Uh, Houshi-sama? You really don't have to shut up..."

Just then, Inuyasha dashed up beside them, Kagome and Shippou on his back. All three of them were staring strangely at the duo, although Sango had no idea why.

"Hey, Miroku, quit kissing Sango's hair and get to work!" Inuyasha called.

"W-what?!" Sango exclaimed, her face becoming red as she turned around to see that her pony tail had managed to lodge part of itself in Miroku's mouth. "Oh my... I'm s-so sorry, Houshi-sama! I didn't realize it had gone back there..."

"It's all right," he replied with a slight laugh as she removed her hair and tried her best to keep it down. "Actually, I'm kind of used to it now."

"..."

_**Whack**_

* * *

AN: That might be my shortest one to date! And I've written some short ones... Seriously, though, am I the only person that's wondered how Miroku hasn't gotten a face full of her hair yet? 


	6. Useless

Useless

Theme: #20- The Road Home

AN: As it is based completely on it, I have to warn you for spoilers for chapter 484, by far both the saddest chapter ever and one that left me feeling all squealy. Although I guess 465 was pretty similar, but I didn't think it was that sad...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the fact that no one knows what Rumiko is thinking right now. Hopefully the story will get good again for the first time in like four years XD.

* * *

"_Now," he said, standing in front of the door, "becoming a demon slayer is a very serious job. I know you have been training very hard for this, but from this point on there is no turning back. Are you sure you're ready?"_

"_Yes!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "I know I can do this, Father."_

"_All right," he replied, trying his hardest not to grin. "Then, if you're completely sure you're ready for this, and because you have successfully completed all of your training at an exceptional level, I will now officially bestow upon you your armor, and, in this particular situation, your weapon in order to show that you are now a professional demon slayer."_

_The little girl bounced in excitement. Most trainees not only moved on to being a professional slayer at a much older age than she was, but they also trained with their weapons the entire time. She had used several different ones during her training, and she wasn't sure which, if any, would be given to her for her career. She knew she was guaranteed a sword, as her father had mentioned it, but she had a feeling something much bigger was in store for her._

_He opened the door and reached behind it, seeming to grab something large as he used both hands to reach for it. "I think this one will suit you quite well," he continued, now unable to hide his smile. "It'll take you some time to get used to it, but I only use it on serious missions, so I have no problem passing it on to you."_

_He then produced a large boomerang, almost as big as he was, and held it before her. The girl looked at it in awe. "This is the Hiraikotsu, a one-of-a-kind bone boomerang made from the compacted bones of demons. If thrown correctly, it can cut through practically anything and is great as both a weapon and a tool. Once you're strong enough to wield it, I think you will able to handle it with ease."_

"_Oh, yes, Father!" she cried with excitement, rushing toward him and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll make sure to start training with it right away!"_

"_Now, Sango," he said with a laugh, "you're only eight. I doubt you'll be able to handle it with complete skill until you're thirteen at the earliest."_

"_I'll be able to use it by the time I'm ten!" she exclaimed. "Just you watch, I'll be the best demon slayer ever and I'll take good care of the Hiraikotsu!"_

"_I hope so," he replied, smiling, and trying to hand the girl the weapon without her falling over. "This is a proud heirloom of our family and the village and it shows a very strong fighter."_

"_Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to it!"_

* * *

She had put the dissolving poison into the weapon and thrown it at the demon. It had successfully destroyed it, but it had also rendered the Hiraikotsu useless.

* * *

Sango sat dejectedly under a tree. None of the others had been talking to her much, as Kagome had been tending to Miroku's poisoning with Shippou and Inuyasha wasn't one for talking. They had pulled what remained of Hiraikotsu out of what was left of the building. As much as the others had pried, she had insisted that nothing could be done for it; it was ruined. All it was now was a melted mess of bone, or as Kagome had said strangely, it looked like "a work of modern art."

She wasn't sure of what she should do now. Her weapon was destroyed by her own doing. She had rendered herself practically useless within the group.

* * *

The bone demon had her cornered, with nowhere else to turn or no one else to help her. It was a life or death situation, and no matter how much she bargained with the demon, he would not accept life as an option for her.

She had put the dissolving poison into the weapon and thrown it at the demon. It had successfully destroyed it, but it had also rendered the Hiraikotsu useless.

* * *

Kagome and Shippou had emerged from the hut a few moments earlier, stating that Miroku was fine now; he just needed to rest. Sango remained where she was for a few seconds, quietly thinking, before standing up and heading inside. The others watched her go in, not saying anything as entered. Their eyes all drifted over to the melted mess of bone that was what remained of Sango's powerful weapon.

She silently kneeled by the monk, whose eyes were closed as though he was sleeping. She didn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say. All she could think of was how she had once again gotten him into trouble due to her uselessness.

The silence was suddenly broken. "Sango..." Miroku said quietly, slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Houshi-sama," she replied. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay. I wasn't asleep. Kagome-sama's medicines are very potent. I should be fine soon."

Sango nodded, frowning slightly. He had taken in some poison, but it wasn't nearly as much as he usually took in before it made him sick. Something was definitely wrong with him, but she didn't have the heart to bring up the subject at the moment. A more pressing subject was on her mind.

"Sango, forgive me for asking, but is there any way you can repair your weapon?"

She let out a little laugh. "No, Houshi-sama, I'm afraid not. The poison I used completely destroyed most of it. There's no way I can reforge it."

"So what are you going to do?"

She thought for a few moments.

"I don't know."

"We can't move on until you've decided," he replied. "If you need to go back to your village to do anything or if... if you have other plans, we'll need to know."

She looked at the ground sadly. "I know that," she said. "I'm just not sure what I should do now. I can't leave all of you after we've come so far. I may not be able to fight as well as I used to anymore, but I still want to help defeat Naraku."

Miroku smiled a little. "You know I wouldn't have let you go by yourself even if you did."

"Yes, I know that, too," she said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, Sango," he suddenly said, looking toward his right hand.

"N-no, Houshi-sama. Don't apologize. This is all my fault. I should have responded to the situation faster. What happened to Hiraikotsu was completely my fault."

"Still, I can't help but feel that this was partly my fault."

She smiled again. "You don't need to."

* * *

They had finally managed to escape from the demon's prison before he devoured them. Miroku had reached his limit, though. With too much poison in his system, he collapsed at Sango's feet.

The bone demon had her cornered, with nowhere else to turn or no one else to help her. It was a life or death situation, and no matter how much she bargained with the demon, he would not accept life as an option for her.

She had put the dissolving poison into the weapon and thrown it at the demon. It had successfully destroyed it, but it had also rendered the Hiraikotsu useless.

Still, she had managed to save him.

* * *

AN: So, there you go. My little "in memoriam" fic for Hiraikotsu as well as pretty much my analysis of what really happened in that chapter. Regardless of what other people may be saying, this was a big one, folks. And who knows, maybe some exchange similar to my story will happen next week! XD I doubt it, but still. I'm a little annoyed, though, cause this totally messes with the chapter fic I've been working on. I may have to set the first part before all of this.

I do need to give credit where credit is due now. I did have these thoughts about this chapter as I read it, but I don't think I would have been able to put them into words like this without the help of the people at the sangomiroku LJ community, especially Aamalie. And now that I've mentioned her, I feel very humbled and self-conscious about this story.


End file.
